


His Золушка

by Blue_bird7



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe, Angst and Romance, Betrayal, Bratva Oliver Queen, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Possessive Behavior, Russian Mafia, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_bird7/pseuds/Blue_bird7
Summary: Felicity is 22 working career she loves. She has been with her fiancé Adrian for over three years. Just a week before their wedding. Her life is turned upside down because she feels deeply betrayed. Felicity escapes to Chicago to get away from her fiancé . Oliver is in Chicago on vacation to get away from his life These two people have their first encounter at a bar in Chicago. Felicity, betrayed and devastated by the course of events with her fiancé, finds herself in Oliver's arms after a night of heavy drinking. After experiencing guilt and remorse for losing her virginity after one night, she left disappearing like a Золушка, leaving no trace except for a necklace she drops.but he can't stop looking for her, His Золушка "Cinderella."
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Tommy Merlyn, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 18
Kudos: 88





	His Золушка

**Author's Note:**

> My first olicity fanfic

Three years ago..

:

Felicity picked her phone up off the bedside table and looked at the time. 9:35pm. She had texted Adrian 3 hours ago asking him if he was alright, as she had not seen nor spoken to him since yesterday morning. Yet there was no reply whatsoever, she wandered if he had his phone switched off for some reason, or maybe it was dead, or he had lost it.

Felicity walked up to Adrian's house She knocked on the big oak door but revised no response. Seeing as his car was in the drive way and the door was unlocked she let herself in only to freeze in shock from the sounds that were coming from upstairs Then she saw her fiancé with a brunette girl in just her shorts and a black bra. they were kissing passionately and he was running his hands all over her hungrily.

Felicity stood there frozen for a moment, she tried to move but couldn't, she was frozen like a statue. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open in disbelief that he was cheating on her. Adrian loved her...or at least he did. 

And now she is here a day later in another city. Thinking how did she go wrong? She had asked herself that question hundred times. Did he not love her anymore? Did she fail somewhere? Wasn't he contented with her? Even as she asked the questions, she knew she wasn't, or else he wouldn't have cheated on her. If he didn't feel anything, why did he proposed to her.

She just needs to forget today to not feel anything. That's how she she found herself in a bar. 

The bar was getting crowded. It was Saturday night after all…everyone who was young was out on the town.

Felicity sat on a stool and looked over the drink menu.

"Would you like me to tell you what's good?"

She answered without looking at the bartender… but she can feel his gaze on her. 

"No thanks just get me tequila shots and keep them coming.

It looks like he wants to say something but doesn't. He just put tequila in front of me and went back to work .. After a few shots of tequila, I started feeling the music and everything started spinning around me, then I heard his voice again, 

"I think you should slow down a little"

His voice captured my attention I look up and I looked at him for the first time that night, he was so handsome really handsome with his blond sandy hair and his blue eyes, he's beutiful which is a weird way to describe a man i know but he is. I got lost in my thoughts when I heard his voice again 

"What's your name?" he asked ignoring a customer trying to get his attention at the edge of the bar. 

She laughed. "Is that how it works? You ask my name and then offer to buy me a drink – in return I fuck you?’  
" the girl questioned.

Bartender smirked. mixing drinks without even looking, his gaze was set on her. "Well, actually usually I don’t even need to by a drink."

She knows she should blow him off, but she's too drunk to to think clearly .

"Aren't you afraid to be fired?" She asked him, pointing out the customers he's ignored at the other end of the bar.

He smiled and said "no, it's my friend's bar, and I'm doing him a fever and I'm replacing him tonight."

"So it wouldn't be a problem if you left early tonight?" the girl questioned, slowly bringing her lips to her drink. 

Oliver watched as she pressed her ruby lips to the glass and he drew in breath at the sight. He wanted her. She was wearing black tight dress that fit her curves perfectly, red lips and golden curly hair, it's been long time since He did this but now he just wanted her. 

he said "No...so my place or yours " Oliver smirked

"I was thinking about hotel room. "

He offers her a drink when they get to the room, but she shakes her head.  
  
"You've had enough?" He asks softly, fingers stroking her bare arms, his voice seductive.   
  
"Yeah I don't want a drink." She came here knowing what she wanted, drinks ,she could get at the bar  
  
"What do you want?" He asks, stepping closer, he knows what she wants, she can tell, but he wants to make her say it, his attitude makes her shiver.   
  
"I think you know." She purrs, stepping closer, getting in his space and kissed him.  
.

"You're so beautiful" He said as he rose up to place a kiss at the side of her mouth.

His hands went straight to the back zipper on her dress, tugging it down and watched with excitement as it fell from her body onto the floor. Felicity smirked before placing a kiss on the side of his lips then his jaw and eventually his neck. She began to suck and lick while her hands played with the front buttons of his shirt.

Felicity pushed the shirt off his shoulders and reached up to kiss him. She deepened the kiss, slanting her lips across his. She had never been kissed like this before; with so much passion, she never wanted to stop.

Present day ..

:

Felicity awoke with a start, her eyes springing open. She found herself lying on her bed. She had the same dream again.

The sun was shining through the open window and when she looked over to see the clock on the bedside table read ten o'clock she nearly jumped out of bed.

"Shit I'm so late"

When I got into work in that morning I was happy to be back in my comfort zone.

"Miss Smoak , you have three new messages and Mr. Palmer wants to have a lunch meeting at one o'clock today so I moved some stuff around for you," my assistant Garry rushes before I reach my office. "And the CEO of Queen Consolidated and his tame are waiting in your office."

I furrow my eyebrows at her, "Queen?" I had no meetings with a Queen Consolidated.

"They insisted…" she stammered.

Walking into my office I shrug my coat off and place it in my closet. I glance over at the back of the heads of both men seated in front of my desk and another who was standing stoically at the corner of the office.

"Good morning gentlemen," I exclaimed, walking towards them.

"Sorry we were early," the man on the left greets. I reach for his hand give it a firm shake and then turn to the man on my right, looking at the other outstretched hand and then up to the man's face the sight before I made me stop dead in my tracks.

A blue eyes pierced through me.

"You?" I whisper.

"Hello, Золушка," he smiled the same smile from all those years ago.


End file.
